


The Little Dragon and the White Wolf

by whitewolfbumble



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Minor Violence, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfbumble/pseuds/whitewolfbumble
Summary: You were the little dragon of the group, hoarding gold (whether it’s from Iron Man’s suit or not), snapping at anyone that threatened your Avenger family, nestling down in comfort as often as you could, and falling for one Bucky Barnes.





	The Little Dragon and the White Wolf

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing in here?” Tony asked, startling you out of your glassy-eyed, euphoric little haze.

Your head snapped to him in an instant, arms completely full of shining gold odds and ends, all taken from Tony’s workshop that he now found you sneaking around in.

Undeniably it was pieces from his Iron Man suits, some coming from the reject pile, some very much snatched from the new suit he had been working on. You, in your greed, were overtaken by the beauty of so much gleaming gold, not realizing Tony had walked in on you in your little clepto session.

Your mouth dropped open slightly, causing the gold-plated piece that looked to be a finger from his suit fall to the ground as, running out of room to hold anymore, you had placed it between your lips. In your (and his) shocked silence it clattered loudly to the ground, echoing through the dimly lit workshop. 

Your expression turned in an instant from one of satisfaction at your hull, to a half-blank, half-guilty look as Tony confronted you.

“Um, I uh,” you started. “I didn’t uh…”

Tony just rubbed his eye’s with a sigh before pointing to his work bench. “Just put it all back. _Now_.”

You went from shock to anger in a second, muttering and cursing darkly under your breath at Tony. In an act of defiance and grief, you opened your arms in a huff and let everything fall to the ground right there where you stood.

Tony sputtered in anger, smacking his forehead. “What the hell was that? I was _going_ to let you keep some of it, but I can’t have you just ripping off parts of my _brand new_ suits here Y/N.”

“I didn’t even want it.” you said hotily, quite stupidly and clearly lying.

You kicked one small gold object clean across the room in an angry huff before turning on your heels and storming out, leaving the mess to him.

“Wait, isn’t this Thor’s?!” he called out after you.

You decided not to respond to that.

* * *

Besides gold, you certainly had other loves, though nothing as strong as that one (much to the teams occasional annoyance). And just like the majority of the whole world, chocolate was certainly one of them. 

On team movie nights you always particularly enjoyed little bite-sized pieces in with your popcorn. It was sweet and salty and comforting, plus nestling down with cozy blankets and plush pillows, you couldn’t think of a better way to spend a Wednesday evening.

Usually, in your excitement, you were there earlier than everyone else, always wanting the best seat on the couch. Somehow Bucky always walked in just moments after you did, and always sat right beside you despite the large number of spots wide open.

Today though Bucky was no where to be seen, the rest of the team already milling around in the adjacent kitchen or hunkering in for the movie already. And a feeling of discomfort settled in you as you got more anxious by the minute, waiting to see him and wondering when he would arrive.

Sam was on popcorn duty tonight, with various sized bowls in a rainbow of colours set out on the kitchen island, dumping the freshly popped bags into them as the microwave beeped. He was on his last couple bowls and the team was just about to press play before Bucky sprinted in. The sight of him spread a smile across your face, enabling you to turn back towards the screen contently, Nat smirking at you unnoticed from across the room.

The smile stayed on your face as he walked over everyone’s legs up on the coffee table to get to you, getting quite the look from Steve as Bucky decided to squeeze into the three inches of space between you and Cap.

“Thought you were going to be late,” you said to him, smile growing as he plunked down, both of you ignoring the huff from Steve. “We were just about to start. Where were you, anyways?”

The corner his mouth turned up as he took the bowl of popcorn from your hand (which was rude) and passed it off to Tony as he walked behind the couch, who was instantly elated to have two bowls in front of him now.

Before you could protest, he gave you the large bowl in his hand, watching your expression light up at the contents.

Sprinkled in throughout the fluffy bowl of popped, pale yellow kernels were little oval chocolates wrapped in a thin gold foil.

You positively beamed, pushing yourself in deeper to your blanket cocoon with absolute delight. You shimmied excitedly as you took the bowl from Bucky’s hand, clutching it to your chest, humming with delight as you looked down with sheer contentment to the bowl. Your happy little dance shuffled you closer to Bucky who sat beside you, bringing his arm up around the back of the couch by your shoulders. 

The pair of you missed the first ten minutes of the movie, munching away and looking at each other (your goofy smile to his side smirk) before realizing it had already started.

* * *

Just like the main character in that action movie you watched several nights ago, you were out in the intersection of a usually busy downtown city street. The civilians and cops long since backed away as you and the Avengers came to take down the baddies.

Unlike while you watched the movie though, there were no remarks on improperly done moves during the fight sequences, or completely reimagining the protagonists “brilliant” plan to one that would actually be a lot more reasonable.

Now it was all hands on deck, fighting side-by-side both on the ground and in the air to take down masked men with guns, and drones with heavy artillery, all enhanced by black market alien tech.

More shots rang out near by, you pulling a masked man on top of you briefly as cover, before flipping him over and slamming a fist down on his face, knocking him out.

A small explosive rang out at the corner and you ducked down to the ground, eyes zeroing in on the enemies through the chaos around you as Tony and Vision whizzed by overheard and Nat and Steve tag-teamed just down from the intersection. 

But instead of launching into another attack of the two men only a couple feet away from you, more shots rang out from behind a glass bus shelter to the left of you, where you knew Bucky to be. Instinctively your head snapped to him, watching as Bucky dropped to the ground with heavy, laboured grunt.

That was when you saw red, a fire from deep in your chest spreading across your body and lighting up a fury that would not be contained.

In a flash you sprinted in behind the shooters, wrenching one back to the ground and pounding in the first man’s face with the butt of his own gun. Lightening fast you moved to the second man before he even turned around, too distracted by the explosions to realize you were there. 

You grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the metal corner of the bus shelter before kicking in the side of his knee and breaking it. You brought your elbow to his spine, using not a small amount of force, and a loud crack rung out before he crumped to the ground. Your heel hitting his temple was the last thing he would have felt before being completely knocked out.

They both were incapacitated now, but you did not and could not stop. That fire in your was not close at all to quieting down, needing them to feel your wrath and burn them to ash with it.

But as you moved back to the first man who was still unconscious- though that hardly mattered to you- you felt a familiar grip encircle you from behind, pulling you down to the concrete sidewalk.

Arms restrained to your sides, you turned your head, hitting a stumbled jawline and the familiar warm smell of Bucky. His arms remained around you as your chest heaved with angry breath, billowing out of your nose like an enraged bull.

You could barely contain yourself so he was here to do it for you, only with his grip around you to keep you from stopping your attack. You were overrun with fury at Bucky being hurt, feeling such a deep seeded need to protect him that all else- the mission or your safety included- fell instantly by the wayside. It was making you positively steam.

“Shot through the calf,” he murmured to you, having seen your reaction shift from enjoying this rousing fight to murderous fury. “Went clean through, I’ll be just fine, doll.”

But your breathing came just as hard, anger through your lungs and veins and showing clear as day in your eyes like a blazing sunset. Nothing of what you were feeling you could voice, your instinct to protect him having fully taken over every piece of you, including the reasoning side of your brain.

That feeling stayed well after the fight was over, you still holding onto Bucky on the quinjet back to home base. You held fast, practically growling when anyone got too close to him.

At one point Sam tried to inch closer to take a look at Bucky’s leg, but you practically bit his head off. Even with Bucky cooing in your ear you only barely calmed down, watching the others with furious, intense eyes constantly.

It was no better back at the compound when the doctors tried to look at him. You wouldn’t leave his side, clutching to him and creating a barrier blocking anyone from getting to him (doctors included) with your own body. Eventually Bucky had to sit you on his lap facing him, metal arm around your waist to keep you from turning, his flesh hand feeling almost cool against your burning cheek.

He held you in place, eyes locked to yours and binding you into him while they patched up the super soldier. After the fact, when you had in fact finally calmed down enough to use your brain again, he didn’t seem all that upset about it…

* * *

“You know, she’s pretty protective of you,” Nat said, heating up some of Clint’s leftovers (unbeknownst to him) after an overnight mission.

“So,” he shrugged casually, leaning back against the counter as the morning coffee was brewing. “I’m pretty protective of her.”

Neither had to specify _who_  they were talking about. Every member- including Bucky- already knew what was happening, even though no one- including you- had said anything about it.

“Uh, she’s protective in a different kind of way.” Nat pointed out, trying to be coy about it.  

Particularly after the last mission you guarded Bucky almost like he was your gold now. And it was not escaping the notice of everyone around. The two of you were attached to the hip even more now. And both seemed to like it.

Bucky didn’t say anything to her comment, just turned before his face could betray his feelings, pouring himself a cup as the coffee maker beeped.

“Makes you wonder how she’ll do when you’re on your two week Wakanda mission, huh.” she added, not bothering to be coy about that.

Again not responding, Bucky took a few long strides out the kitchen with his cup in hand. Natasha smirked as she watched his figure vanish down the hall, his silence confirmation enough for her.

* * *

“They didn’t know! We can’t exactly have him take it back now anyways,” Sam muttered to Nat.

They were huddled together, concentrating and intense as you casually wandered down to them. You really didn’t know what brought you down to this part of the compound anyway, you just felt drawn to it for some reason or another. The two of them were halfway down a corridor, creating a blockade of sorts, making you wondering what was on the other side.

“Well it’s already been two days, she’s going to smell it on him soon enough. We need a better plan than-”

“What’s going on?” you asked loudly, breaking their concentration.

The pair, who were lost in serious thought, turned to you with a modicum of shock before plastering what looked to be fake smiles on their face. You frowned ever so slightly at that, now really wondering what was happening.

“Nothing, Y/N,” Nat said quickly. “Just figuring some details of our the next mission.”

You were about to ask more when suddenly Steve emerged with Bucky (you didn’t even know they were even _back_ from Wakanda yet) from a room just down from Nat and Sam.

Sam made a choking “no” sound, but it was too late. You had already seen it.

Your eyes dilated visibly, locking your black gaze instantly onto Bucky’s arm. The metal there was surprisingly different from his silver one now, appearing to be almost blue in hue. Clearly he had gotten quite the upgrade in Wakanda.

And laced between the blueish metal panels were ribbons of gold.

“Y/N,” Steve said with his hands up to you. “We need to set some rules here about this. First of all, no stealing his arm in the nigh-”

But with almost a yip, you were racing down the hall, too quick for either Nat or Sam to grab you, while Steve didn’t bother to put up a fight, knowing this was a lost cause the second you saw the gold.

You launched yourself into Bucky’s arms, wrapping around his neck. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around you, holding you securely up off the ground. Your eyes just about glowed as you hastily and without at all thinking planted quick kisses on his lips in quick succession with sheer pleasure.

After a moment he dropped you down to the ground, still holding tightly, now looming over you. His hand snaked up to the back of your head, and instead of the quick pecks you were pressing on his lips, he held you still and deepened the kiss, holding you fast. It was an intense and wet and intoxicating kind of kiss, the heat of it flooding and drowning you both.

“Well, they’ll be inseparable now, that’s for sure.” Nat said, not wholly shocked or unhappy with this turn of events.

“He didn’t ask for gold on his arm… did he?” Sam wondered, still shocked as the trio stepped back.

“No… there’s… I mean, he wouldn’t…” Steve started blankly, voice fading away as the pair of you finally broke apart, both looking happier than either had ever looked before.

 


End file.
